Silver
by House-of-Blood
Summary: Lovely joy left blank, perhaps you are  the center of all my labors and my loves.  If I've wept for you so much, it's because  I preferred you among so many outlined joys.      -  VladxMerideth: Fluff!


The world was grey while the sun rested behind thick blankets of clouds, and snow fell in little flurries that were just thick enough to paint the window pane white. The glass, cold and translucent, made Vlad shiver when his shirt rode up and his bare hip brushed up against it. He shifted uncomfortably on the window bench.

Merideth glanced up at him, "Cold?"

Vlad shrugged a shoulder, "Just a bit."

She reached up and let her hand run over the nape of his neck. She fisted his t-shirt and positioned the top of her head underneath his chin, "Me too."

Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he pulled Merideth close, "I can fix that," he murmured.

He felt her give a little laugh against his neck, "I would greatly appreciate if you did. What kind of warming techniques did you have in mind?"

Vlad smiled and leaned his head back against the cold glass. He felt the chills seeping through his hair and into his skull. "I don't know. Right now we're sharing body heat; you feel that's not enough?"

Merideth giggled and lifted her head, looking him in the eye, "Not quite working, I'm afraid. You might have to resort to another tactic."

Vlad pretended to think, "Well, I could kiss you all over your pretty face and make you blush bright. That'd heat you up fast, I think."

With a grin, Merideth said, "Vladimir Tod, you don't care if I'm cold or not- you just want a kiss!"

"That is absolutely true!" Vlad gasped. He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose, "There, a kiss." Merideth's cheeks turned pink. "And there, a blush. My mission was a success."

"Hmm… I don't know. Your library doesn't have good heating. I was hoping for my toes to be toasty warm but… I guess not."

Vlad pondered, "What else could I possibly do?" His eyes lit up, "Oh, I know!"

He shifted under his girl and reached for the shelf on the other side of the bench, "It's around here somewhere, I know it."

In victory, his hand came back with a thick spine and crinkling old pages. "Let's try this. Ahem," he cleared his throat.

"_Prekrasnaya radostʹ ostavitʹ pustym, vozmozhno, vy__  
><em>_tsentrom vsekh moikh trudov i moego lyubit.__  
><em>_Yesli ya plakal, dlya vas tak mnogo, eto potomu, chto__  
><em>_Ya predpochel vas v chisle mnogikh , izlozhennykh radosti."_

Merideth, still resting on Vlad's chest, gave a content sigh. "That was pretty, but you might as well have talked about a bathtub for all I could understand."

Vlad gave a chuckle and an eye roll before starting again,

"_Lovely joy left blank, perhaps you are_

_the center of all my labors and my loves._

_If I've wept for you so much, it's because_

_I preferred you among so many outlined joys."_

Vlad ran a hand over the wrinkled page in the book and grinned at Merideth. He gently bopped her on the nose with his index finger, "Oh, is that a blush I see?"

She thumped her fist against his shoulder, "Oh hush, you." Vlad heard a sniffle, "Thank you very much, for making me teary."

Vlad grinned and tangled his hand in her locks, "That's what I'm here for."

Merideth groaned, "Damn you, poetry reading Romantic. Why do I always fall for the hipsters…"

"In no way, shape or form am I a hipster. Just because I have this old book lying around, does not make me a creative softie or anything. A Romantic, yes, so make sure to let all of your lady friends know."

She huffed, "Yeah, and share my hipster Romantic? Not in a million years."

"Hmm, jealous much?"

She imitated him, "Hmm, not even close."

Vlad put a hand on his chest and gasped, "Why must you wound me with words?"

"So I can fix them like this." Merideth leaned up and closed her eyes, finding Vlad's lips blindly but surely. He sighed through his nose in content and moved against her, letting his eyes close by themselves and he felt his face heat up in a blush. His hand, still in her hair, tightened in the curls and pulled her closer. Their mouths moved and moved and didn't stop until they couldn't breathe, and after they took their breaths they started again.

"Vlad," Merideth said softly against his swollen lips.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Vlad, though very reluctant to, pulled away, "What?"

"I love you." Vlad had never heard her sound so sure of herself, so confident that what she was saying was true.

He grinned widely and his laugh came out shaky, "I- I love you too, Mer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

She kissed him again and that time, it was real. The way their lips moved just felt more serious and Vlad relished in the feeling. Behind them, the frozen window started to thaw and the snow on the window pane dripped down as water.

xXx

**The poem that was used in this is called Blank Joy, by Rilke. He's actually a German poet, but I couldn't find any nice Russian poems so I just used this and called it Russian. ;)**

**I have so much to say! First: I apologize. My computer crashed a few weeks ago and I had to save up for a while to purchase a new one. I lost several unfinished stories for not only this site, but for other fanfics as well (a huge disappointment). It's all very sad and everything, and I've been trying to rewrite some chapters, but they aren't turning out as well. Hmph. **

**As for Raising Your Half Vampire Kid, I've lost about three chapters for it and I haven't had the time to redo them. I'm so sorry! As soon as I get a few more things written for that, updates will be plentiful. I promise! I'm soooo sorry for making you wait for that.**

**As for You're One of Us Now, again, I've got to rewrite a few more things so that's kind of on halt as well until I get everything under control with this computer issue. **

**I wrote this story on my phone at about 0200 hours, which is why it's so short! And kind of shitty, but whatever. ;)) I hope that you guys read and review! This was just a spur of the moment kind of oneshot, and I thought that it was fluffy enough to be posted. :D**

**REVIEW! Love you guys! 3**


End file.
